


Lonely

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Pre-TFA Tidbits [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe deals with one of the long nights searching for Ben.





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe settles down on the bed in his room and unzips. The journey to find Ben has been a lonely one; he hasn't even let anyone touch him, even though his body craves more. He's already starting to ache even as he takes his cock in hand and begins to stroke. Searching for Ben has been so lonely, it truly has; even the nights where he was away from Ben on missions are nothing compared to this emptiness, this hunger, that Poe feels now.   
  
He pictures Ben's face, a face like a prince's, handsome, sculpted, with thick dark wavy hair framing it, and it just incites him to stroke faster, just thinking of Ben, his Ben. And it's then that he hears Ben's voice.   
  
_I missed you._  
  
"Ben..." he gasps. "Ben, oh Ben..."   
  
For a moment, Poe swears that Ben's presence is all around him, surrounding him, filling him up. For a moment he swears he hears Ben's voice. _Touch yourself for me, Poe. Come on._  
  
"My love, _angel..."_  
  
 _Touch yourself for me more. Harder._  
  
Whether it's a hallucination or their bond, it's the sweetest thing that Poe Dameron has experienced thus far. He rubs, caresses, strokes, all while gasping Ben's name like a prayer.   
  
_Come for me,_ Ben says, and Poe's spilling into his own hand, crying out Ben's name, until he collapses, exhausted. He knows that it's only temporary, though; it doesn't assuage the emptiness he feels even as he drifts off into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
